As the Storm Passes By
by AnnCarter
Summary: John could never tell Elizabeth just how much he cares for her, but after rescuing her from Kolya's hands, he doesn't have much of a choice but to show her. [In the end of & post 1X11 "The Eye"]


_All rights for Stargate Atlantis are unfortunately MGM's _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that, I had to-" He cut himself off as he reached her and saw just how wide her eyes were and just how much she was shaking. Reaching her, he couldn't help but pull her to him for a kiss, his hands resting against her cheeks as he did. She was frozen, completely shocked, and kept staring at him as he moved away. "Are you okay?" He breathed out.<p>

"No." She breathed out in response, still staring at him wide-eyed.

"C'mon," He muttered as he pulled her away, up to the control room. She was shivering, and he wasn't sure whether it was because of her fear or because of the fact she was wet to the bone. For the millionth time that day, he swore he'd get Kolya, and when he will, the Genii commander will regret everything he's done to them that day.

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw Rodney had control over everything, John turned to Ford and Teyla. He tilted his head towards Carson as he said, "See what you can do to help him. Keep him off the infirmary for the time being."<p>

"Yes, sir."

"And I think Elizabeth needs a rest," He added quietly, trying to make sure Elizabeth wouldn't hear it. "She's been through more than enough."

"Agreed. We will watch everything," Teyla added, warmth in her eyes. She was still serious, but she, too, knew her friend needed to rest after all she's been through those few hours.

John nodded briefly in understanding and turned back towards Elizabeth, who was looking at the city's monitors. He almost smiled as he watched her fingers gently touch the screen when she thought nobody was looking. She loved this city more than anything in the world and he loved it. He had no doubt that she was the leader of this expedition for a reason.

"C'mon, 'Lizabeth." He said quietly as he stopped behind her. "We should get some rest."

"Yeah," She replied just as quietly, "As soon as the storm ends and everyone will be back safely, we'll rest. We're gonna need someone to take care of Rodney's hand-"

"Now." His tone was soft but firm. "You're no good for this expedition when you're this tired."

She turned around to him, raising her eyebrow. "How am I any different than you?"

"I'm a military man, I-" She raised her eyebrow again and he realized she was only trying to postpone the inevitable by distracting him. Clutching his fists and relaxing them, he decided he wouldn't give her what she wanted - no matter what the costs would be. "You're not. Which is why we both need to rest. Right now."

She stared at him in surprise for a moment before giving up. She turned to Teyla and Rodney, who were both sitting by the screen and watching the waves hit the city. "When the storm's over-"

"We'll let you know," Teyla reassured her. "Get some rest."

Elizabeth exchanged another look with Teyla before walking towards her quarters. John silently signaled Teyla to ignore Elizabeth's request and then hurried after her, his right hand automatically touching his weapon. For some reason - probably the very same reason that caused him to kiss her, which he still wasn't sure about - it felt right to be walking next to her like that. If anything was to happen, he was there to protect her.

"John?"

He looked up at her as he realized she was talking to him. "Yeah?"

"It's not that I don't trust your abilities..." She seemed somewhat uneasy, and he already knew what she was going to say, "But how could you know that..." She took a deep breath, "that... Um..."

"The sights are very precise," He replied, not really answering her question. "It's kinda hard to miss something from that range."

She walked quietly for a few more steps before saying, "That's not what I meant."

"I know." He stopped as they reached her quarters. She stopped in surprise and then turned towards the door. She didn't wave, but just stood there and looked at him, and he knew she was waiting to hear the rest. "You're the leader of this expedition. As long as I'm here... It's my job to defend you."

"John." Her voice was somewhat soft. After those months in Atlantis, so far away from home, she knew him too well for him to be able to pull something like this off. Still, he refused to say more and just kept looking at her, giving her half a smile.

"Get some rest," He said as he turned away, already heading towards his own quarters.

"You kissed me."

He stopped in his place. He didn't think she'd remember this. Most people didn't remember anything from their traumas, and that would've been a trauma even for the most senior officer out there. He also didn't think she'd bring it up, in the slight case in which she would remember it. She always managed to surprise him.

"You did." Her voice was quieter now. "Didn't you, John?"

"Yeah." He still wouldn't face her.

"Why?"

He hesitated before saying, as quietly as he could, "Because I had to know you were okay."

He didn't hear her walking towards him, but a heartbeat later he suddenly felt her reaching out and gently touching his arm. Her hand felt cold against him, even though she was touching his sleeve, but he was still happy she touched him that way.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Her voice was so soft all of a sudden.

What could he tell her? That he couldn't show her just how important she was to him, because he's already lost her to another man? That he couldn't tell her how much he cares because the moment they'll make contact with Earth again they'll transfer him back to Antarctica and he'll never see her? That he couldn't kiss her the way he wanted to because of all the consequences it could have had; couldn't hold her the way he wanted to because of the way it'll destroy her entire life out here?

He turned around, deciding to walk her back towards her quarters, and stopped when he saw her looking at him. Her green eyes met his hazel ones and looking deep into her eyes, he realized she already knew all that, long before he even realized it. She didn't know she did, not any more than he knew it himself, but she knew it, and the way she looked at him with that soft smile playing on her lips told him she did. And more than that - it told him that he wasn't alone, even though they'd only known each other for a few months.

So he bent towards her and kissed her.

That kiss was different. It was soft and sweet and somewhat unsure. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other found its way to her waist. She closed her eyes and moved towards him as he attempted to break the kiss, not letting him. He gave up. Her taste was so sweet that he wouldn't mind kissing her forever.

Still, he moved away eventually, this time stopping her. "You need to rest," He said quietly, softly.

"Yeah." She seemed to want to say something more, but then gently pressed her lips against him and walked away.

He looked after her for a long moment, even after she disappeared. As a soft smile played on his lips, he turned towards his own quarters, completely forgetting how much there was left to do in the city.


End file.
